Bicycles have been widely used in transportation and exercise. The tire pressure of the bicycle is an important factor that affects the comfort of riding bicycle. The tire pressure has to be maintained at a predetermined level in order to get a comfortable riding experience. Furthermore, sometimes, the bicycle tires may be damaged and a flat tire occurs. Thus, an air pump is of importance for a bicycle rider.
Conventional air pumps, such as hand operating air pump indicated at 10 in FIG. 8 of the attached drawings or foot operating air pump indicated at 20 in FIG. 9, are not designed to be carried with the bicycle so that when the tire pressure gets lower than the predetermined level or a flat tire occurs, the bicycle rider is not able to obtain instant and handy means to fix the tire pressure problem.
Thus, it is desirable to provide a bicycle air pump which is mounted on the bicycle and driven by the operation of the bicycle so as to provide a handy way for supply air to the bicycle tire.